


Perfect

by moonblair



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblair/pseuds/moonblair
Summary: (originally posted in Wattpad)they have different backgrounds. they were supposed to be enemies.after a deal was made, they started seeing each other and helped each other to get what they want. neither of them know the small warm feelings started to appear in both hearts towards each other.(inspired by the song 'perfect' by ed sheeran)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

•••

Ginny turned the page of her book. It was an old novel she used to read and likes to reread it again. She read as she bite her red apple. Weekends are her favourites where she would spend her alone time with herself on a tree near the lake of the school.

After finishing her first apple, she went for another one and using her hand, she searched for it inside her pocket of her jacket. Not realising, her apple fell out of the pocket. Then, she heard a quiet "Ow."

She looked beneath her and sees a blond-haired boy rubbing his head. She knew right away who that is.

"Did it hit you?" She asked and the boy looked up. "You think?" It was Draco. Ginny glared at him and sneered "I was going to say sorry, but it was just you, Malfoy."

"Yeah, thanks for letting me know." He stood up and brushed off the grass off his robes. "And please, Weasley. Even the house elves know how to eat properly." And he walked away, leaving a confused Ginny. She started to touch her face and a few crumbs was on it. She quickly rub it off and felt how embarrassed she was about it. Stupid Malfoy.

Ginny hopped and landed safely on the ground with her precious book. After looking at her watch, she decided to head for the library as its not lunchtime yet. It was the weekend after all, so she has plentyful of time. On her way to the library, she met Hermione, Ron, her brother, and her crush, the Harry Potter.

"Hello, Ginny. Wanna hang out with us?" Hermione asked her while smiling. Ginny returned the smile and thought for a moment. Then, Harry spoke up "We are going to meet Hagrid, and maybe grab lunch after that." Ginny chewed her inside cheeks. Getting to spend some time with Harry isn't that bad of the idea. "That sounds great. Sure." She said and agreed to follow them, while Ron stared at the novel she was holding to her chest. "You're reading that again? I thought you said the ending sucks."

"Doesn't mean that I hate the story." Ginny said. "At least I spend my time reading books. What do you do?" Ron put up his hands in defense and quickly mutterd "Fine then. No need to be all mad at me about it." Ginny grinned. They all then headed to Hagrid's hut.

"Oh hey there, Harry! And to ya friends too." Hagrid said cheerfully while waving at them. He was watering the plants at his little garden which has a bunch of random flowers, vegetables and fruits too. "Hello, Hagrid. We're just dropping by to say hello." Harry said after he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny took their seat on the bench outside the hut near the the garden.

"How are you, Hagrid?" 

Hermione asked while grinning. She'd always feel comfortable around her teacher. Hagrid turned to look at her and grinned as well. "I'm feeling great, my dear. Thank you for asking." Then his eyes moved from Hermione to the young redhead girl next to her. "Oh I remember you. The youngest of Weasley family, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny smiled widely at Hagrid. His eyes then caught the title of the novel Ginny was reading. "I know that story. The novel that you're holding." He pointed at the book Ginny was holding.

"Oh. I've read it twice now." Ginny explained. "Seems you really liked the story, do you? I find it not the best, though." Ron looked at Hagrid in disbelief. "I know, right Hagrid? I told her that but she doesn't even bother."

Ginny glared at Ron and went back to look at Hagrid. "But why? I think its fine like other love stories out there. Was it because of the ending?" She asked. "Yes, of course! That poor boy. He hoped for the girl to be his and yet he was the one broken in the end by that same girl." Hagrid explained shortly, while handing the kids a mug of hot chocolate, which they gladly took it, and joined them by taking a seat on another bench.

"Why is everyone always care for the ending? It doesn't matter much. At least the boy now has a true friend." Ginny huffed and sipped the hot chocolate. "Sometimes, the ending is what matters the most, Ginny. Thats what I think, actually." Harry said. "But its your own opinion, Ginny. Don't care what people say." He added and smiled.

"Thank you, Harry. For pointing that out." Ginny then shot another glare at her brother, who infact, stuck out his tounge at her. She rolled her eyes at that, feeling disgusted. "Anyways, have you all done your homework?" 

"Really, Hermione? Its the weekend." Ron sighed and Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Weekend or not, you still have to do your homework. I don't want you and Harry to copy mine, which you two always did and its annoying me."

At the mention of homework, Ginny suddenly remembered that she has a Potion essay of more than hundreds words to finish and its due to Monday. "Shoot. I nearly forgot about my essay!" Ginny said outloud. "What is it about?" Ginny turned to look at Harry who asked. "Potions. Could you help me with it?" Harry smiled but shook his head.

"I'm not good enough at Potions to begin with. Sorry, Ginny." The redhead sighed and turned to look at Ron, but decided that his answer would be the same. Then she looked at Hermione. "I'm terribly sorry, Ginny. I have lots of work to do. Maybe tomorrow?"

Ginny shook her head and smiled abit. "It's alright, Hermione. Don't worry, I'll try finishing it by tonight. It's due tomorrow, though." They nodded at her and stood up.

"Let's go for lunch. I'm starving." They waved goodbye at Hagrid and walked back towards the castle. "You're always hungry, Ronald." They all, except for Ron, laughed at what Hermione said.

After lunch, Ginny straight away started on her essay work as she realised she do not have much time left. Heck, she din't even started yet. But as soon as she stepped into the library, all the seats were full already. Suddenly everyone was interested in studying now. She walked around for an empty seat but failed miserably.

Ginny tried searching again and found one next to the window. It was a table for two and the seat was facing each other. Except, one of the seat is already taken. She din't know who but she's glad that there was anempty seat for her. But, again, as she pulled the chair and sat down, the person infront of her raised his head. Now she get it why noone bothered to take the sit.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" That was the first question Draco asked her. "I thought you were smart enough, Malfoy. What do you think the library for."

"I'm not that dumb, Weasley. I don't like you being anywhere near me especially when I'm studying. Such a mood spoiler." Ginny fought the urge to just hit him in the face and breathed in instead. "You think I wanted this? All of the seats are full. Do you expect me to sit on the floor?" She snapped. "Of course. Thats where you belong, anyway. On that dirty and filthy floor." Ginny's eyes widened. Draco just looked at her with a wide smirk. Oh how Ginny wanted to wipe that smirk off from his face.

"Why are you such a prick, Malfoy?" Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "Thats a good question. I don't know." Ginny huffed at him and took out her homework out of her bag. "Oh, sod off, Malfoy."

"Excuse you? I remember that I was the one who's here first." Ginny rolled her eyes at him, still fighting over herself whether she should leave the place and do her essay in her dorm, which just wasting her time more, or just stay there and just get the work done, in the presence of a Malfoy.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Stop talking to me."

"Thats what I thought."

Silence fell upon them. Draco went back to concentrating on finishing his work, so did Ginny. Except that she was stuck on the third paragraph. She had gone through her essay and thought if she should rewrite it or just continue with it, which is hopeless for her to do so as she ran out of ideas to throw into the essay. Ginny put her hands to her face and sighed heavily. 

She only has a few hours until dinner and shes nowhere near halfway done with her essay. She moved her eyes to look out of the window, in hope to get some inspirations of some sort. Then moved to the blond infront of her. Suddenly feeling attracted, Ginny gazed at his work, his handwriting to his hands, to his arms which leads to his focused face. She eyed his features from his grey pool of eyes which she sees just emptiness and no emotions, to his high cheeks and his pointy nose, and lastly, his fine-shaped lips. Since she got a closer look at the git, she found out that he was quite a good looking guy. Heck, maybe more handsome than her own crush, if she's being honest.

"Loving what you're staring at, Weasley?" Her gazed then met his eyes. Right then she remembered that the goodlooking guy she was talking about is Malfoy, who his attitude are so not matched with his looks at all. And she regretted everything she has thought about while looking at him. Why did she bother looking at him at the first place, anyway?

"Pfft. As if. I'd stare at other ugly creatures rather than even looking at you." Ginny said and moved her eyes away from his, feeling abit ashamed that she was caught staring at him. "And yet you still stared at me. Why? Feeling stuck on that essay of yours?" She glanced at Draco who was looking at her paperwork. 

"You don't know how hard this essay is. I'm starting to give up at this point now." Ginny sat back on her chair frustratedly. "Why don't you ask your crush for help then. I'm sure he would be glad to help."

"Who's my crush?" Ginny asked in confuse. No way Draco could know who her crush is. "Potterboy, of course." At the reply, Ginny went to sit straight back up, looking at Draco in shock. At that moment, she knew that she was doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny widened her eyes in disbelief at Draco. "How do you know about that? Who told you?"

Draco chuckled and a smirk was back on his face. "So it is true. I have my ways." Ginny muttered some curses under her breath. Then, an idea struck her mind. "How about you then? Do you still like Hermione, though?" That question startled Draco for some reason. He nearly smudged his ink on his paper and looked at her, shocked. "What the.. Why would I- whaattt?"

Ginny giggled at his reaction. Bingo. "It was a random question that came in mind but I din't think it could be true." Again, she continued to giggle.

"I din't say anything, Weasley. Bold of you to think that I would actually like a mudblood like her, let alone love her. Eww gross." Draco snapped, but his cheeks was still red from Ginny's question. "You din't say anything, true. But your face does. Is Draco Malfoy blushing? This is a such great story I could tell her-"

"Don't! Please don't I beg you, Weasley." Draco quickly said before Ginny could finish her sentence. "And what would you do in return?" Now its her turn to smirk. This is getting interesting.

"I'll help you with your essay." He said, in hope that she would agree with the deal. "I think thats not quite enough yet." Draco looked at her, frustrated. "What more do you want, Weasley? Do you want Potterboy that badly?" Ginny lit up at his words. "You can help me with that?" 

"Why do you think- I don't even know him that much. How can I help you to get him?" Draco was confused. "At least you know what a guy likes." Draco stopped to think about the deal they were about to make. "But it isn't fair. Then you have to help me and get Granger to like me back." Ginny thought as well for a moment while tapping her chin.

"Sounds like a deal to me." She took out her hand to him, which Draco took it and shook their hands in agreement. In his mind, he surely know what he has got into, with a Weasley nonetheless. Now he just need to face everything that comes to his life, even rejection, if he's that ready. "Now, please help me with this essay."

"Fine. Give that to me." Ginny handed him her paper for him to read. She felt nervous for having her enemy to read her not-so-good essay. 

"First of all, your choice is terrible. Second of all, maybe I can fix it." Ginny soon lit up at his last sentence. "But its abit difficult, per say." Draco scanned the paper again and again, which made Ginny feel nervous again.

"Should I change the topic? I should, should I." She said, nervously played with her own fingers. "You should."

The two then started on Ginny's essay and finishing it until it is time for dinner, which Ginny felt glad and relief as her work is done and also tired at the same time. She took a look at her finishing work once again, amazed at it. "Woah, I-"

"I know right. Thats what I call perfection at its finest." Draco said smugly at her and feeling proud at himself. He then started to put all his stuff into his bag and so did Ginny. "So, about the deal.." She began. "When should we start? You know..-"

"My my, eager, aren't you." Draco smirked at her while standing up to leave. "We should meet up again. Say, by the lake this Friday?" Ginny nodded. "Sure. Thats great." And they both went for the exit and to seperate ways, where they both headed for their own dormitories.

After Ginny had put her bags in her dorm, she went back outside to the Great Hall for dinner. How she's been starving after staying half of the day in the library with her essay. Thinking back about the deal, now she's not sure where it will take her and how it would end. She just hope that nobody'll get hurt, especially herself, in the end. She also hoped that it would work out. Ginny has been crushing on Harry since she first met him.

"There you are, Ginny. You were kinda the only one late for dinner." Hermione greeted Ginny as she was taking the empty seat next to her and infront of Harry. "I was finishing my homework at the library." She then said nothing because she was too hungry to say anything more. Ginny went straight to stuffing her face with food to fill up her empty stomach.

"Hey guys, take a look at Malfoy." Ron pointed at the entrance of the hall where the blond arrived. "Whats the matter?" Harry asked, confused. "He looks happy for some reason. Which is weird, by the way." Hermione guessed, which is true. Ginny turned her head to look at Draco. "I think it the end of the world-" 

"Oh quit it, Ronald. Don't be such a drama queen." Ginny giggled at Hermione and Ron after she was done chewing her chicken. "Something must've happened to his liking that caused him to feel that happy." Harry suggested and sipped on his orange juice while Ginny just continued to giggle. He looked at Ginny weirdly. "Are you alright, Ginny?"

She shook her head and continued with her meal. She was reminded about the deal she made with the said Slytherin. Of course he would feel excited if he's getting his crush to like him back. "Nothing, Harry. I'm glad I've finished my Potions essay." 

"Already?" Hermione asked suddenly, surprised. Ginny proudly grinned at her friends and giggled. "I had help, by the way." She added. "See, Ron, Harry? Be like Ginny." Hermione said, which Ron and Harry immediately obeyed. "Yes, ma'am." The two girls laughed out loud at the boys, who were staring at them dumbfounded.

The next day after school, Ginny was walking, no, she was rather skipping, down the hallway with a wide smile plastered on her face and holding a scroll, of her Potions essay on it, which she got an excellent, by the Professor Snape himself. She was satisfied with it plus happy because it was her first time getting that good on an essay in Potions. 

After making a turn, she accidently bumped into something hard and result her in sprawling on the floor. And that something is actually a someone. A grunt was heard from both of them, who was on the floor. "Weasley." Ginny rubbed her butt and looked up at the figure before her. "Malfoy." She got up, as well as Draco, and brushed off the dust from themselves.

"You need to watch where you're going, Weasley. Nobody wants to get bumped into you Weaslette, especially me." Draco sneered at Ginny. "Sheesh, I'm sorry. It was an accident." 

"Whatever. What are you so happy about? What, finally got a kissed from Potter or something?" He asked when he noticed the cheerful face Ginny has on. The redhead blushed lightly, thinking it would be a dream come true if it really did happen, but shook her head. "I got excellent on my essay." She said, waving the scroll in Draco's face, who backed away a small step to avoid the waving before him.

"See? I knew my idea was amazing." Draco said with a smug and smirked at himself. "Of course, Malfoy. Anyway, thank you. For helping me." Draco looked at Ginny, who was looking at him. Ginny smiled sweetly at him and started to walk pass him. Draco didn't know how, but somehow seeing the ginger's smile had made his stomach flutter with butterflies. Also how sincerely her 'thank you' towards him had been. Maybe it was because noone else have been sincere to him enough. Maybe he was just overreacting.

But he suddenly felt like seeing her smile to him again.

Okay, you're thinking nonsense now, Draco! Remember, you only have eyes for Granger! Keep that in mind.

But could she accept a person like him? Will she like him back? Will she like him, who have been insulting her, hurting her, hating her and her friends? Could she?

Draco could only hope.

\---


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, I got a plan."

"You've been saying that for three times now, Draco." Ginny rolled her eyes at the blond. They were sitting under a gigantic tree by the lake for nearly an hour. It was the weekend and after breakfast. The truth was Ginny actually had a plan with her friends, the Golden Trio, but she was able to not join them with an excuse she wanted to finish her homework, which they believed in.

They also have been using their first name towards each other, by the way. Draco was the one to actually started it first, but Ginny din't mind at all. As they were in an agreement, its fair for them to be civil towards each other. And calling each other's first name is the first step.

"I'm serious, Ginny. When is Potter's birthday?" Draco asked Ginny. The redhead tried to remember the date and answered. "It's way too late now to give him gifts. I did gave him some stuff before, thats all." She explained. "I can't afford to buy things. I'm not rich like you." Draco's mouth shaped a small o upon remembering about it.

"What if you make him jealous."

Ginny looked at him in confuse. "Of what, exactly?" 

"Of you of course." Draco said matter of factly. He then continued "Make him jealous of you. That way he will come to you. For example, you pretend to socialize with a bunch of boys. Pretend that you're close with them, even if you don't want to, and see how Potterboy would react to it. Easy as pie." He finished off his explaination, but Ginny was still in confusion. "Who would you suggest I should talk to?" She asked. "Thats a good question. I have no idea."

Ginny playfully hit Draco's arm when the blong laughed out loud. "I'm just kidding. Stop it that hurts you weasel." Ginny's eyes widened, as well as Draco. "Shit I'm sorry." Draco raised his arms to defend himself from her attack. "Call me that again I'll tell Hermione about your feelings towards her." She said and Draco simply nodded.

"Thats what I thought. Now, where were we? Oh yes, your suggestion?" Ginny asked. "Someone from different houses, maybe." Ginny gave it a thought for a moment. "I don't.. know. All the boys from other houses are horrible to say the least."

"Ouch, that hurts." Draco put his palm on his chest, pretenting that he was hurt. "Don't be too dramatic, Draco. Its a fact. Swallow it." 

"I had a thought." Draco began while looking sideways at Ginny. "What was it?" She asked, glancing at the male next to her. "You could maybe use me to make Potterboy jealous." He said in reply. "You know what? Forget about it-"

"No, thats actually perfect. Great idea, actually. I'll make sure to think about it more further." Silence fell upon them. "What about Granger, then? Do you have any idea yet?" Draco asked her. "Oh, thanks for reminding me that. Hermione likes flowers and chocolates. Evening primrose is her most favourite. She would love it if you give her that, maybe with a letter?" Ginny explained at him, who got his face in all disgust.

"A letter? Thats so cliche." He commented. "Yet you'd do it anyway, because of Hermione." Ginny smirked at his pink cheeks. "Fine. I'll see what I can do." 

Days have passed. It is now the weekdays, Wednesday, to be precise. Ginny now has Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. Both 5th year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was waiting outside the class. They were waiting the classroom to be empty, which was the 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin who were starting to exit the classroom.

Ginny was kind of tired of waiting, with big books she was holding. Not to mention heavy. Her bag has worn out that morning but she doesn't have the time to fix it just yet. When she was about to went for the door, someone bumped into her and caused her books to fell out of her grip. When Ginny looked up, it was some Slytherin girl who did it but din't bother to pick them up. But that girl was a Slytherin after all. Ginny just sighed and was about to bent over and picked up the books but stopped when a guy was already doing it for her.

"You really should be careful next time, Weasley." Draco said, rather loudly for people around them to hear. Ginny spotted Harry from the corner of her eyes. So thats why he called me by my last name and talked abit loudly just now.

Ginny took the books Draco was handing her and smiled alittle. "I'll try next time. Thanks.. Malfoy." She looked up at him and their eyes met. Draco then tore his gaze from her and walked pass her and towards the direction where Harry, Ron and Hermione was standing with their mouth opened. 

"Whats the matter, Scarhead? Jealous?" Draco smirked when he saw Harry's face burn brightly. Harry looked at Ginny, who shyly smiled at him and went inside the classroom for her class.

After taking a seat in the classroom, Ginny flashed back at what had occured outside just now. Everything happened smoothly and thats what she wanted, and Harry saw them with his own eyes. Now she must prepare herself to face him again soon, also Ron and Hermione, who would absolutely pour her with questions about what happened.

"Ginny, since when are you acting less annoyed at Malfoy?" Was the first question been thrown at Ginny the next morning she arrived at the Great Hall. "Do you mean yesterday? Why would I be annoyed at what he did? He helped me at least." She said, answering her brother, Ron.

"But don't you think its weird? Like its so-not-Malfoy to do that? Helping people?" He added. "You're overreacting, Ronald. Like always. But he's right though." Hermione also said. Ginny turned to look at Harry next to her, waiting for something he would say.

"Yeah, Gin. What if he jinxed your books or something?" Harry said, worriedly. "And here I am, safe and sound. You all think too much. Lets just eat, shall we?" Ginny ended the discussion about it and started eating. She glanced at the Slytherin table, searching for Draco. She din't know but she just felt the need to, and then she met his eyes. He was looking at her with smug all over his face. 

After that, the owls came to deliver the students' letters. A letter was dropped infront of Ginny, and Hermione too, except that her's has flowers tied with it too. The Evening Primrose. Ginny smirked at that and went to look at Draco again, smirking at him knowingly. 

"Look, Hermione. You've got a letter. With a flower too." Ron said. Hermione picked it up and examined it in confuse and surprise. "Weird. My parents never send me a letter before." She said, getting more confused than ever.

"Try reading it, 'Mione. I wanna see whats inside." Harry said. Ginny took her time to read her's too. She doesn't expect the letter as well, but she was guessing the letter was not from people she knew, because of the handwritings, by the way.

You have to tell me what was her reaction towards the letter I wrote. Every single thing about it. Do not leave any details out, got it?  
  
-D.Malfoy

Ginny chuckled at the letter and quickly folded it back neatly and placed it into her pockets before anyone would question her about it. "So, what did it say, Hermione?" Ginny asked the brunette when she saw her read the letter. The brunette was also blushing after she finished reading the letter and passed it towards her friends to take a look.

"Its a love letter." Harry pointed out as he was beginning to read them. "Who was it from?" Ginny asked again but Harry just shook his head. "He din't say his name here. The person just wrote 'Secret Admirer'." At his answer, Ginny fought herself to giggle loudly right there at the moment. When she looked at Hermione, she was still blushing because of the letter. Ginny glanced at Draco and grinned, wiggling her brows too. 

That made Draco to lit up and blushed lightly at the same time. When Ron and Harry was busy talking about the letter, and Hermione looking down in embarrassement, Ginny put a thumbs up at Draco while smiling.

Draco, upon seeing the gesture, smiled at her. There he was again. Feeling butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Whether its from his crush receiving his letter, or Ginny's warm smile that made him feel that way, he doesn't have a clue.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny stared at Hermione who've been pacing back and forth in the dorm for half an hour now. She was panicking, which is her first time doing so. "What should I do, Ginny?" She asked. "And for the hundreth time, Hermione, you need to calm down." It was two days after Hermione had received the letter.

"I cannot calm down, Ginny. I don't know how to at this moment." Hermione said again and sat beside Ginny on the bed. Apparently Draco, the secret admirer of Hermione, had asked her to meet him at the school tower where mails are kept there. The place is often deserted, as of noone would be there at some point except to check out for mails or send letters to someone's mailbox.

It was 5 in the evening and Hermione got about half an hour to get ready and go meet her secret admirer. "You have to, Hermione. I remember you were a brave person before. Of course you can face this, can't you?" Ginny said to give courage to her friend. "I know I know. Its just.. what if I have to reject him? I don't want to hurt his feelings, Ginny." 

"Who are you hoping for, Hermione? For real." Ginny asked her, curious as to who the person she might be interested in. "I don't.. like anybody. I just hope he's not from Slytherin, thats all. That would be a dissapointment."

Ginny fell to silence at the statement Hermione gave her. "Anyway, I should probably go now. Wish me luck, Ginny." The redhead could only smile and nodded at her. After Hermione left, Ginny quickly followed her abit closely from behind. After a few turns and going up a few staircase, she has finally arrived at where the meeting place Draco has told Hermione to go.

The redhead waited behind a wall and peeked at the two who was talking. She tried to eavesdrop at their conversation but couldn't hear them properly because the sound of the wind disturbed her hearing. But after minutes have passed, she heard footsteps coming near her. Before she could hide or run away, Draco walked pass her. He saw her and came to a halt.

"Draco, I-"

"Forget it, Ginny." He responded and ran away, with tears in his eyes. Ginny went to Hermione who was scowling after meeting Draco. "Ginny, oh thank Merlin you're here! Do you want to know who's my secret admirer?" Hermione said, couldn't wait to tell Ginny the who person is.

"Who was it?" Ginny asked, pretending she din't know any of it. "Draco Malfoy." Ginny faked a gasp. Her eyes widen and mouth gaped. "Seriously? Him?" She said in disbelief. "I know right?! That horrible git likes me. Ugh! So disgusting. I don't even care if I hurt his feelings."

But I do care. Thought Ginny.

"What did you say to him?" She asked Hermione, curious to know.

"I told him that nobody would like a git like him and that he does not deserve people to love him. You know, after what he had done to everyone." Hermione explained and Ginny cursed at herself.

Oh Merlin.. He must be hurting now. 

"That is actually a right thing to say, Hermione. I guess, well done then. Um, sorry but I have to go now. I just remembered that I have something to settle." Ginny turned around and left a dumbfounded Hermione alone at the tower. She was running as fast as she could, searching for Draco Malfoy. She went to the male restroom, every classrooms in the school and even by the lake that they would meet. But there was no sign of him anywhere.

Ginny started wandering in hope that maybe she would find him somewhere in the school grounds. After alot of walking, she then came to a stop. She was at the end of the hallway and one of the place that have less people to walk there as it leads to no where. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a blond-haired boy standing while looking outside at the sun that was setting.

Draco stared at the sunset view before him. He felt alittle tired after having to cry because of heartbreak. Yes, Draco Malfoy, the infamous git in Hogwarts, the one people always assumed have no feelings and the bad guy in school, was feeling heartbroken. His heart shattered to pieces at what Hermione said to him.

"Really, Malfoy? You'd think that I would not reject you? You'd think that I would like you back? Oh please, I would never fall for a git like you. Nobody in this school, no, in this world would like a horrible git like you. A person like you don't deserve people to love you. At all."

Draco fought the urge to just scream right there and cry himself out. He began to think that all the words Hermione told him was true. That he's a git and nobody would love him after all. "Draco." He looked back, startled. When he saw that it was Ginny, he turned back around, avoiding her gaze and went back to stare outside. "Leave me alone, Ginny." He said but Ginny kept walking until she was next to him.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I should've told you earlier. Prevent you from this mess or something." She said carefully to him. Silence fell upon them. Then Draco spoke, "I don't care, she's right anyway. I don't deserve people loving me. Love is pathetic." Ginny looked at Draco. She felt pity towards him and just wished she could do anything to make him feel better. "Its not pathetic, Draco. People just haven't seen the real side of you. The good side of you. Then people would learn to love you. Be kind and gain their trust. Like how you are towards me." She explained. Draco looked at her after what she said. 

"It doesn't matter anymore, Ginny. I've lost hope in this romance path. But thanks, anyway." He smiled but just alittle. "I guess your job is done now. I have yet to finish mine for your part of the deal. Any news?"

Ginny chuckled. "He was jealous, I'd say that. But thats all.." Then an idea came to Draco's mind. "You should try asking him to the ball."

"The ball?"

"Yes, the ball."

"What ball? Am I missing out something here?" Ginny made a confused face at him. Draco mentally facepalmed himself. "The school ball, silly. Din't you heard?"

"I guess no.. Tell me more about this ball." She asked, interested to know further about the information Draco had just gave her. "It will be held about next month. Everyone is invited, of course. As well as some other students chosen from different wizarding school around the world too. So its kinda big." Draco explained to her more and could already see the excitement in Ginny's eyes. "Thats why you should try ask Potter to be your date."

"Oh Merlin. Thats fantastic! Sure I'll ask him, when the time comes. But I don't have anything to wear.. infact, I don't have enough money to buy one to match with his, though.." Ginny muttered sadly. Draco had heard it and said "Don't worry about it. I'll help you purchase one. A fancy one, infact, that would make Potter fall in completely in love you that night for his entire life."

"Really? You would do that for me?" Ginny watched him in disbelief. "Of course I would. Thats what friends do..right?" Ginny's smile appeared on her face and began getting wider into a grin and a tear was about to fall from her eyes. "Thank you, Draco. I'd really appreaciate that. Alot." They both smiled at each other and watched the sun dissapear from away from the sight of world.


	5. Chapter 5

Times have passed and there was now a week left for the school ball in Hogwarts. Ginny haven't accomplished anything yet, as in accomplish at asking Harry to the ball and at finding the perfect dress for the ball. It was Friday, by the way, and Ginny was in the Gryffindor dormitories infront of the fireplace. "Gin?"

Ginny glaced at the voice that called her. It was Harry. He walked slowly and sat down next to her. "What are you staying up for?" It was a good question, as Ginny should be in bed now because its past midnight. "I couldn't sleep. How about you, Harry?" She looked at him. Before, she would feel flutters in her stomach when looking at him, being with him and talking with him. But at that moment, she din't feel anything. 

Maybe she was just becoming more brave to talk to him, or that she was now more comfortable around him. Thats what she assumed. But still, the empty feelings towards Harry bothered Ginny in a different way. "Same answer. Couldn't seem to shut my eyes." Ginny went back to stare at the burning fire. They were sitting in awkward silence, which is for Ginny, its awkward already.

"So, Gin. Tomorrow we're going to buy our outfit for the ball. Wanna come with us? Luna and Neville will also be joining us." Harry told Ginny. She would love to go with him, but she already planned to go with Draco tomorrow too. "Um.. actually, Harry." Ginny bit her lip nervously. What am I going to say?.. "Its okay, Gin. Think about it first, okay? You can tell me later." Ginny sighed and smiled at him. Harry smiled too and was about to get up and leave when Ginny grabbed him to stay.

"Can I ask you something, Harry?" She said, looking him in the eyes. "Sure, Gin. Ask away." Ginny fiddled with her fingers as she was nervous and scared, but she would have to ask anyway. Here goes nothing.

"Do you have a date for the ball yet?" She finally asked. The question surprised Harry abit but he was able to answer her. "Not yet, exactly. Do you?"

"No. Not yet." She answered.

"Thats.. thats good, Ginny. I.. actually was going to ask you if.." Harry started. Ginny waited for him to finish his sentence and looked at him. "If.. what?"

"If you would go to the ball.. with me? Please..?" Ginny started to grin at him and nodded excitedly. "Yes, Harry. I would go to the ball with you." Harry sighed in relief and grinned as well. "Thats great. Cool." He said and widened his eyes suddenly whenGinny went to kiss him on his cheeks. "Goodnight, Harry." Ginny said and left him, both of them blushing.

Ginny lay on her bed and was still thinking about what she did. Still, she felt empty inside. Like.. it wasn't meant to happen. She's afraid to say it. But its like.. 

Like I don't like him anymore.

Maybe she was wrong, because she was tired. She closed her eyes to fall asleep so thatit would be abit easy to wake up for school the next few hours. 

"Ginny, wake up!" She storred in her sleep, but still asleep. Hermione sighed and tried again for what seem like the hundreth time. "Ginevra Weasley, wake up now."

"Its Saturday, Hermione." She grumbled.

"Yes and we're supposed to find our outfit for the ball today. Haven't Harry told you yet?" Hermione said. Ginny opened her eyes under her pillow. I'm supposed to look for my dress today with Draco. She forgot to told Harry if she wants to come or not. So now she would have to give excuse to Hermione that she couldn't follow them.

"I'm not feeling very well today, Hermione. So if you could just.. let me rest." That was dumb for an excuse. But she at least she tried.

"Really? Oh.. then, I'm sorry you couldn't make it. I guess we'll go now. Do get well soon, Ginny." With that, Hermione left the room. And Ginny, quietly said "Yes." Praising herself that she could convince the smartest person she knows.

After for about a few minutes, she finally got up from her bed and headed for the bathroom. After getting ready for about nearly an hour, Ginny went outside of Hogwarts castle and saw Draco irritatingly waiting for her. He glanced behind him and saw Ginny. Draco was scowling with his arm crossed, impatiently waiting for her.

"You're late, Ginny. For nearly and hour! What were you doing?" Draco said, nearly shouted at her but Ginny just laughed nervously.

"Oopsie. Sorry. I woke up late and was also convincing my friends that I couldn't follow them to look shop for the ball." Ginny explained to him, who raised his eyebrow. "They also planned about this?"

"Yes. So hopefully we will not meet them on our way, though. That would be bad." 

"Don't worry. We're going somewhere else they would absolutely not go." Draco simply said and grabbed Ginny's hand, who seem surprised at that. "Are we- Are we apparating? To where exactly?" She asked in panic but Draco looked at her and assured her a smile.

"To Muggle World." he answered, but before Ginny could muster his words, they apparated and arrived at a quiet street. In Muggle World. There was noone there, luck for them. Draco turned sideways to look at Ginny who was breathing heavily. "Are you alright?" He asked weirdly. Ginny put up her hand at him, so he waited for a moment. Then, Ginny spoke "Kinda surprised, thats all." She said and looked down at their hands. Draco seem to be looking at it as well and quickly let go of her hand. He'd have too even it felt good for him. For Ginny, too, strangely. The warmth she was feeling was good and strange for her. Yet, it doesn't feel wrong.

"Um, Draco. Before anything else.."

"What?"

Ginny nervously laughed again that day and said "I din't have breakfast yet." Draco rolled his eyes at her. "Of course you din't." He muttered. He then lead her to a nearby cafe. They ordered some food and coffee and waited for it to arrive.

"I thought you hated muggleborns. Muggle stuff. The muggle world or whatever. What happened." Ginny confessed her shockness at him. "Hey, even if I hate them, they still serve the best food in the world. Not to mention their quality of clothes as well."

The first to arrive was Ginny's breakfast set which consist of toasts, sausages and scrambled eggs with red beans. "Really now?" Ginny took a bite of her toast as she was too hungry. "Especially Starbucks. You should definitely try those. You know what, I'll get those for us after we finish today." 

Ginny giggled at him. Never in her life that she thought that a pureblood like Draco, who is so into blood status, would be into muggle stuff. Maybe the world is near to an end. She mentally noted that. 

After they were done, they went to a few store to look for Ginny's dress for the ball. Everytime they entered a store, a bunch of people, especially the staff, would always compliment them at how cute they are as a couple. Even one of them denied it and told them they're not dating, they would say "Really? Too bad. You two would be a good couple." At the statement, Ginny had saw Draco's blushing face. But she shook it off, thinking it was just her imagination.

"Are you sure thats the one?" Draco asked again when Ginny held the dress at herself. "I'm not quite so sure. But this looks like the best one the store have." Ginny said. Draco looked for other options and found one. "This or that?" He gave her another one. "You choose which one. That way I would know which one you're confident in with." Ginny looked back and forth at the two dress she was holding. "I'm sure. This is it." Ginny put back the other one and stared at the dress she thought would look good on her.

"Um miss, can you give her this dress fit for her size?" Draco said at the staff. "Give it a try then." After waiting for Ginny to finish trying on her dress, she finally finished and exit the fitting room. She handed the dress at Draco for him to pay for it. 

Ginny felt satisfied at the dress. It was a navy blue coloured dress, with laces covering the torso part and the sleeves also. The dress is shoulderless, so it showed Ginny's collarbones. The dress hugged her body perfectly at her top and the fabric went down gracefully around her until it reached the floor. After waiting for Draco, he came back shortly and handed her the plastic bag. "Here you go. They also included accesories for you to match with the dress. For free, by the way, so don't you worry."

Ginny gasped quietly and smiled at him. "Thanks alot, Draco. And why did they do that?"

Draco sighed and touched his hair in abit frustation. "I hate that woman. She said "Here you go. Thats so sweet of you to buy a fancy dress for your girlfriend. I've included a few accesories matche for the dress as well for free, anyway. I hope your relationship last long." and blah blah blahh. Geez, muggles can be so annoying sometimes." Draco explained to Ginny who couldn't contain her laughter and let it go.

"Its not funny, Ginny. Anyway, have you asked Potter yet about the ball?" He asked. Ginny nodded at him. "He's the one who asked, actually."

Draco nodded. "Thats great. Now everthing have gone the way we planned." 

"Who're you going to bring for the ball?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea. I think I'll just go alone. Or not go to the ball at all.." Ginny saw sadness in his face, somehow. "What about Pansy?"

"Blaise asked her already. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine on my own." They left the store and headed for a quiet place before Draco suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Starbucks."


	6. Finale

Ginny went inside her dorm from going out to buy her dress with Draco. When she closed the door, she saw Hermione was sitting on her bed, looking at her. Shit.

"Ginny, you said you were sick." Hermione said, but her face showed Ginny that she was too clever to fall for her excuse that morning. "You lied."

"Yes, I did. And I'm sorry.." Ginny sat down next to her. She felt guilty for lying at her friend but its the only way to get her plan to work. Hermione saw what she was holding and looked at her in disbelief. "You went out. To Muggle World."

"I did." Ginny answered anyway, finding its pointless to lie to her clever friend. "Can I ask you something, Ginny?" She asked carefully and Ginny nodded her head. "Whats going on between you and Malfoy?" Ginny looked up from her hand and widen her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Don't try to get away with this. I'm not that stupid. I saw you, Ginny. When you two apparated to Hogwarts. You went out with him, is that true?" Ginny nodded again. "But.. what about Harry?"

"I still like him, I do." That was kind of a lie. "Dra- Malfoy and I made a deal and decided to help each other out after something happened. Thats all." Ginny wuickly explained so that Hermione would not get the wrong idea. But she was still looking at Ginny suspiciously. She then asked "Sorry, Ginny. I just don't want you to get hurt by him. You know Malfoy."

"He has been nice to me, Hermione. I trust him. And I want you to trust me too, alright?" Hermione sighed and smiled eventually. "Alright, Ginny. As long as you know what you're doing." They smiled and hugged each other. After letting go, Ginny said again, "I wanted to tell you something. Its been bothering me, though, and I couldn't keep it anymore.."

"Whats wrong?"

"Honestly.. I'm not that sure anymore about my feelings towards Harry. Its like, the feelings got away and all I feel towards him is just empty. Like we're just friends.. I had no idea on who to tell about this, so I'd appreciate it if you would not tell Harry. Please?" Ginny pleaded. Hermione looked at her in confuse. "Was it because of Malfoy?"

"Thats the thing. I'm not sure. I don't know what to say about this."

Hermione patted her on her back gently and continued, "Give it a thought first, Ginny. Think about how Harry would feel about this. He really likes you, Ginny. I have to go now." She left Ginny who was deep in her thoughts after what she said to her. What have I done..

Finally, the night of the ball have come. Wizards and witches from other school have arrived at the gate of Hogwarts. Most of them are from Dumstrang and Beauxbaton. The castle was decorated nicely and the hall for the ball was huge. Everything was settled, food, music, students all dressed up and waited for the ball to start. After the arrival of the ladies of Beauxbaton, gentlemen from Dumstrang and a long boring speech from Dumbledore, the ball finally began. Ginny rolled her eyes at this. All of that took more than an hour. It is now 9 in the evening after all that boring introductions. 

Musics started to play and most of the students were starting to get on the dancefloor, having fun. Ginny looked at Harry. They got their hands together in a grip. Harry smiled at her and asked "I'll go take some drinks for us. You wait here, Gin." Ginny nodded and watched him go. While waiting, she was just looking around her at the unfamiliar students. She did notice Ron and Hermione was together, having a drink and chatted. Well, it looked more like an argument than a normal chat, which Ginny din't mind. They were always like that and things usually go back to normal.

Her eyes wander again and was met with two grey orbs. She saw Draco sitting at a table across the hall, looking at her. Ginny waved at him and smiled, which Draco also did the same, except that he was blushing a little. Ginny giggled and realized that Harry was back beside him. "What were you laughing at?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh, nothing. Its just that Pansy do really need a lesson in dancing, don't you think?" The two spotted the Slytherin girl with Blaise who was struggling to keep up with her pace. Harry chuckled at them and handed her the drink she asked for. After standing awkward for a minute, they've finished their drinks. But both of them still stood until Harry broke the uncomfortable silence between then.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked shyly. Ginny smiled at him and answered "Sure." They went to the dance floor and danced to the slow music.

Draco sighed for the fifth time that night. He was staring at Ginny who was dancing with Harry. He hate this feeling. The feeling of jealous. He wished it was him dancing with Ginny over there. Yes, he admit it. He was madly in love with Ginny. A Weasley and a blood-traitor. How come? He had no idea but he just know that theres something different about her. Her confidence, her fiery attitude, long red hair, pale skin and her blue eyes.. He love every single thing about her. 

Draco was not drunk, he made sure about it before realizing that he was truly in love with the Weasley. But that Weasley is with someone else right now. Her crush, Harry Potter. Draco stopped looking at them and stood up. He figured that he needed some fresh air that night.

Ginny slowly danced with Harry for a few minutes now. She doesn't feel comfortable. That weird feeling kept getting stronger. This isn't right. She realized that but kept a smile on her face. She doesn't feel satisfied about this, getting her dreams come true and dancing with her long crush. She suddenly thought about Draco. How was he feeling? He must be lonely. Ginny wanted to accompany him. But she's stuck with Harry and she don't know how to get away with this.

After a few seconds, the music came to an end. Ginny and Harry bowed at each other. Harry then said, "Ginny, I need to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." She then was left alone again that night. She was not having fun at all, she noticed at herself.

She stood aming the students and took a look at the table Draco was sitting at. But the table was filled with other students. Ginny looked ariund again, searching for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Feeling bored and tired of having to wait for Harry, Ginny exited the hall to take a walk. Maybe she would find Draco.

As Ginny was walking, she heard a sound. Like a girl was crying softly from behind her. Ginny went to checked the stairs that she passed by and saw quite an unpleasant sight before her. There at the ennd of the staircase, was Harry sitting next to Cho Chang, confronting her. To be more specific, Harry had his arms around the asian girl. That somehow broke her heart, but more than that, she shook the feeling off. She knew he wasn't the one for him.

Ginny decided to go outside to breathe some actual fresh air. But was met with Draco, who was standing alone looking at the moon above them. "Draco?" He looked back and saw Ginny's eyes that was beginning to fill with tears. "Ginny? Why're you crying?" At the question, Ginny quickly wiped her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. "No I'm not. There were dusts in the castle."

"You're terrible at lying, Ginny. Just tell me." Ginny stood next him and sniffed. "Fine. I saw Harry with somebody else."

"With who?"

"I guess her name was Cho Chang, from Ravenclaw." Ginny answered him.

"Potter left you to be with her? She's nearly nothing compared to you." Draco muttered the last part, which Ginny heard it anyway. He continued again, "He shouldn't leave a beautiful girl like you. You deserve better." Ginny was surprised, no, shocked, at his words that she din't know what to reply. "Draco.. I-"

Draco then suddenly asked her, "Ginny, may I have a dance with you?" Ginny was still shocked but was able to nod her head. Draco had offered her his hand and Ginny was happy to accept it. She was missing the warmth of his hand and was glad she could feel it again. They got inside and headed for the hall for a dance. On their way, a few Hogwarts students stared at them in disbelief. Harry got his mouth gaping at them when he was walking with Cho Chang.

As Ginny and Draco entered the hall, more Hogwarts students noticed them and gaped. Hermione and Ron was especially shocked when they saw them that Ron spurted his drink out and Hermione got her eyes to the widenth. A few whisper and gasps was heard, but the two paid no attention at all. They went to the center of the hall, smiling excitedly and a slow and comfortable music was played. Lights were turned off, leaving them with a few dim lights around them to light the place up abit.

Draco put his hands on Ginny's waist and Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's next. They stayed like that closely and stared at each other's eyes. Ginny grinned. This feels so right.

They just stayed like that closely to each other, too afraid to let go and seperate. Draco then spoke up, "I'm glad we met at the library and made that stupid deal." Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Why so?"

"Because thats when I learned to love someone." He started. Ginny listened to him and waited for him to continue. "I realized.. that I started to have feelings for you since then. Everynight, I would think of you before I sleep. You're always in my mind, Ginny. Disturbing me with your smile I'd always like to stare at. God you're so beautiful, do you know that?" Ginny was starting to blush at his compliment. She smiled at him. "Do you really think that?" She asked him.

"Of course I do. You're more beautiful than any girl I've ever met." He whispered in her eyes and caused her to giggle. "Now that I think about it, I have to thank Potter for leaving you alone because I could have this dance with you tonight." 

"I'm glad too, actually. Cho Chang can just get him for all I care. My feelings towards Harry wasn't real, anyway." Ginny said truthfully. Draco raised his eyebrow at her. "Then who do you think your feelings were real this time?" He asked right after she said that.

Ginny smiled shyly and blushed. "For you." Draco widen his eyes at her in disbelief. "Ginny-" But before he could finish, Ginny leaned in for a quick kiss to shut him up which startled him fully. "You're not the one with a weird feeling since we met at the library." She said. Draco smiled then. "I feel relief then." He went in for another kiss, this time abit longer and gentle. Ginny returned the kiss gladly. 

Everything seems to pause for a moment. After some time, they broke apart to take some breath. Then, Draco breathed, "I love you, Ginny." Ginny planted another quick kiss at him and happily replied, "I love you too, Draco."

And in the distance, Ron's voice was heard. He was shouting, "What the fUcK."

And they live happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
